Packaging elongate articles for retail display is a challenge. In the past, returns of non-reclosable packages resulted in many prospective customers not purchasing the returned item because of an appearance of tampering; that is, it was visibly clear that the package had previously been opened. It is therefore a challenge to make a package that is reclosable so returned articles can be put back in the original package and placed back on the retail display in a state that another prospective purchaser will not realize it had been returned.
It is a challenge to produce a package that is relatively inexpensive to make, yet durable enough to withstand repeatedly being opened and re-closed without showing failing, showing the appearance of damage, or looking like it has been tampered with. It is also a challenge to produce such a reclosable package that protects the article enclosed by the package while staying closed during shipment, unpacking for display, stocking retail displays, inspection by prospective purchasers, being opened upon purchase, as well as being re-closed if returned and placed back on retail display. In the past, reclosable packages have enjoyed great commercial success but improvements nonetheless remain desirable.
What is needed is a reclosable package of economical construction that is durable, protective of the article being packaged, and can be repeatedly opened and closed without failing, showing damage or showing an appearance of tampering. What is also needed is a package having a closure arrangement that keeps the package closed.